List of characters in The New Looney Tunes Show
''Looney Tunes'' Main *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the main protagonist and the co-host of the show. Bugs is an anthropomorphic gray hare, famous for his relaxed, passive personality, pronounced Mid-Atlantic accent. depiction as a mischievous trickster and his catchphrase "Eh, what's up, doc?". *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the deuteragonist and the co-host of the show. Daffy is mainly depicted as a rival and best friend of Bugs Bunny, being crazy and prankster, but at the same time, arrogant and naïve. His main catchphrase are "You're des''th''picable". *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the tritagonist of the show and Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck's best friend/sidekick. He's commonly decipted as smarter than Daffy, an inocent explorer and specially known by his stutter and by his catchphrase "Th-Th-Th-That's All Folks!". *'Sylvester Pussycat, Sr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a tuxedo cat that shows much pride and plenty of envy and he also never gives up, despite failing various times, being mainly paired with Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Hippety Hopper and Sniffles. His catchphrase is "Sufferin' succotash". *'Sylvester Pussycat, Jr.' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): Sylvester and Sylvia's son, being basically a miniature version of his father, having a large head in proportion to a small body. But similarly to his mother, he's a bit more calm and doesn't speaks with a lisppery voice. Junior has been noted saying that he is three and a half years old. *'Tweety Bird' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a yellow canary that has a somewhat large head. Although he is naïve, usually acts in a violent way when a cat (mainly Sylvester, Sylvia, Junior, Penelope, Claude Cat or Babbit and Catstello) tries to eat him, which ends attacking him/her. His catchphrase is "I tawt I taw a puddy tat". *'Speedy Gonzales' (voiced by Bob Bergen): nicknamed "The Fastest Mouse in all of Mexico", his major characteristics are the ability to run extremely fast and speaking with an exaggerated Mexican accent. His catchphrase is "Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba!". *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): Granny's pet bulldog and Tweety and Aoogah's protector. Due to his low intelligence, Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior are constantly outwitting him. However, when he discovers that he was fooled, he commonly attacks them. Unlike other media, he's able to speak in the show. *'Pepé Le Pew' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a French skunk known by his continuous in search of romance, but his scent, self-delusion and his overly persistent manner inhibit his efforts. His main aim is Penelope Pussycat, but he also chases other characters that accidentally got into white paint. His catchphrase is "Vive l'amour!". *'Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Frank Welker, respectively): a pair composed by a coyote and a greater roadrunner. In each segment, Wile E. utilizes absurdly complex gizmos (often from ACME) and elaborate plans to try to catch his prey, considering himself a "Super Genius" (his catchphrase), rather than his natural guile, but fails every time, while Road Runner is characterized by his speed and by only speaking with the word "Beep beep!". *'The Tasmanian Devil' (voiced by Jim Cummings): commonly nicknamed as Taz, he's generally portrayed as a dim-witted teenager-type with a notoriously short temper and has little patience. He will eat anything and everything, with an appetite that seems to know no bounds, being best known for his speech consisting mostly of grunts, growls, rasps and screeches, and his ability to spin and bite through just about anything. *'Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): a pair composed by a rooster and dog. Foghorn is known by his Virginian accent, a "good ol' boy" speaking style, and a penchant for mischief, having knack of saying "I say" as a form of interjection in his speech, while Barnyard Dawg is protective, hard-worker, quick-tempered, intelligent, relaxed, easygoing, serious, truthful and honest. Despite being rivals, they end up as friends in some situations. *'Henery Hawk' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): a brown chicken hawk, whose personality is that of a blustery loudmouth with an oddball accent, which makes him a somewhat odd foe for most characters, mainly Forghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, Porky Pig and Penelope Pussycat. In the typical Henery cartoon, Henery has struck out on his own for the first time, eager to capture a chicken. *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): a "hep" tiger caharacterized by his green scarf and usually a matching beret as well, his '60s-style beatnik slang and the typically mellow, '60s adolescent personality, being commonly pitted against Colonel Rimfire, who always carries a blunderbuss. *'Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot' (voiced by Frank Welker and Tara Strong, respectively): a pair composed by a brown bulldog (similar to Hector) and a small female kitten (being Sylvester, Sylvia and Penelope's niece). Marc Anthony acts like a father-like figure to Pussyfoot, commonly protecting her from any kind of danger (mainly Claude Cat). Unlike other media, both characters speak in the show. *'Babbit and Catstello' (voiced by Billy West and Jim Cummings, respectively): based on the comedy duo Abbott and Costello, they're a pair composed by two black cats, with Babbit being smart, tall and thin and Catstello being stupid, short and fat. Similarly to Sylvester, they prefer to attack there prey straight on rather than think up useful plans. *'Sniffles' (voiced by Kath Soucie): a little, sweet and smart, but naïve, brown mouse that is commonly in trouble. Despite his cutenness, he sometimes acts in a violent way (similarly to Tweety) when a cat (mainly Sylvester, Sylvia, Junior, Penelope, Claude Cat or Babbit and Catstello) tries to eat him. *'Hippety Hopper': a gray baby kangaroo that is commonly mistaken with a large mouse by Sylvester. Despite being a baby, he commonly beats Sylvester when he's trying to eat him, making Sylvester Junior embarassed of his father. Unlike the other characters, he doesn't speak. *'The Three Bears' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, Grey DeLisle and Jess Harnell, respectively): a family that consists of Henry Bear (Papa Bear), Mama Bear and Junior Bear. Papa is a loud-mouthed, short tempered and nervous, while Mama Bear is innocent (and deadpan) and Junior is pretty dim-witted, but has a good heart. *'Hubie and Bertie' (voiced by Bob Bergen): a pair of twin mice, being commonly being chased by cats (mainly Claude Cat). Hubie is gray and has a pronounced Brooklyn street-accent, while Bertie is brown, has large buck teeth and a habit of responding to Hubie with "Yeah-yeah, sure-sure!" or sniggering "Riot!" *'Claude Cat' (voiced by Billy West): a clawed cat can be scratches on a pot-stuff. Similarly to Sylvester, Babbit and Catstello, he is short temperament, but in contrast, he is lazy, anxious and easily manipulable, commonly rivalizing with Hubie, Bertie and Pussyfoot. *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): the main female character of the show and Bugs Bunny's girlfriend. She has tomboyish traits and an affinity for basketball and similarly to her boyfriend, she often finds herself in situations of extreme danger. Her catchphrase is "Don't ever call me doll". *'Tina Russo' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): the second main female character of the show and Daffy Duck's girlfriend. Similarly to Lola, she is tough, savvy, street-smart, rebellious and feisty and she tends to be dominant over Daffy. Her catchphrase is "Lucky for you, I like a project". *'Petunia Pig' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): Porky Pig's girlfriend. Despite both being depicted as lovebirds, the two sometimes have their troubles, with Petunia being ashamed of Porky and sometimes being dominant over him (similar to Daffy and Tina's relationship). *'Sylvia Pussycat' (voiced by Tara Strong): Sylvester's wife and Sylvester Junior's mother, she's a bland straight calm, but sometimes desperate, female yellow cat. Unlike her first appearances, she tends to be more antagonistic towards smaller animals, mainly Tweety, and sometimes ends up attacked by him, Aoogah, Hector and/or Granny (similarly to her husband and son). *'Aoogah Bird' (voiced by T'Keyah Crystal Keymah): Tweety's girlfriend. She was saved by Tweety from a cult of cats intent on sacrificing her. When she first speaks soon after she and Tweety meet, she talks with a British accent. She now lives with Granny and just like Tweety, she is normally chased by Sylvester, Sylvia and Junior and commonly attacks them. *'Penelope Pussycat' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): Sylvester's cousin. She's a typical black and white pussycat, though by some means or another, she often finds herself with a white stripe down her back, whether painted by accident and is usually chased by Pepé Le Pew. When not with him, she acts more antagonistically, commonly chasing unsuccesfully smaller animals (mainly Tweety). Like Carrotblanca, she speaks in perfect English. *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): the main antagonist of the show. His aim is to hunt Bugs, but he usually ends up seriously injuring himself and/or other antagonizing characters. He speaks in an unusual way (rhotacism), replacing his Rs and Ls with Ws. Elmer's signature catchphrase is "Be vewy vewy quiet, I'm hunting wabbits". *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): the second main antagonist of the show. He's a more violent character than Bugs' most famous antagonist Elmer Fudd given that Sam has a tougher accent, a higher fierce voice, and a more violent spirit. His catchphrase is "Ya long-eared galoot!". *'Marvin the Martian' (voiced by Bob Bergen): the third main antagonist of the show. Marvin hails from Mars, but is often found elsewhere, being often accompanied by his dog K-9 and sometimes by Queen Tyr'ahnee and the Instant Martians. His catchphrase is "This makes me very angry, very angry indeed". *'Bunny and Claude' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche and Kath Soucie, respectively): based on the real-life Bonnie and Clyde, they are two carrot-robber rabbits who are always chased by the police, even though the gangster rabbits would always foil the police. Secondary ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): *'Plucky Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): *'Hamton J. Pig' (voiced by [http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Billy_West Billy West): Main Secondary ''Animaniacs'' Main *[http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Yakko_Warner Yakko], Wakko and Dot Warner '''(voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille, respectively): the Warner Siblings. Yakko (the oldest) is a fast-talking smart aleck reminiscent at times of Groucho Marx. Wakko (the middle child) has a huge appetite and a "gag bag" filled with tricks and Dot (the youngest) is cute, pretty and sassy, and uses her apparent innocence to manipulate and torment those who stand in her way. *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel' (voiced by Sherri Stoner and Grey DeLisle, respectively): a duo composed by two squirrels. Slappy is an aging cartoon star, who seems to enjoy whacking people with her purse and using high explosives, the more the better, while Skippy is Slappy's adorable young nephew, whose chipper personality is the polar opposite of his aunt's. *'The Goodfeathers' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, John Mariano and Frank Welker, respectively): a trio of pigeons - Bobby, Squit and Pesto - spoofing the characters played by Robert De Niro, Ray Liotta and Joe Pesci in the movie Goodfellas. These pigeons can always be seen arguing with each other, which always culminates in them beating each other up. *'Rita and Runt' (voiced by Bernardette Peters and Frank Welker, respectively): a singing cat and a loyal but stupid dog, who travel together looking for a place to call home. *'Buttons and Mindy' (voiced by Frank Welker and Nancy Cartwright, respectively): a heroic, but unlucky, Lassie-like dog and a mischievous little girl he is sworn to protect. *'Minerva Mink' (voiced by ): a mink who inspires lustful fits in every male creature around her. *'Chicken Boo' (voiced by Frank Welker): a six-foot-tall chicken who is curiously successful at imitating humans despite minimal efforts at disguise, but ending always up discovered. *'Flavio and Marita' (voiced by Frank Welker and Tress MacNeille, respectively): also known as "the Hip Hippos", a wealthy hippo couple obsessed with being trendy. *'Pinky and the Brain''' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche, respectively): the fourth and fifth main antagonists of the show, being a duo composed by an imbecilic white mouse and his genius companion. The Brain continuously launches attempts to take over the world, accompanied by Pinky. However, something always goes wrong with their plans (mainly stopped by the Looney Tunes or Warners). Secondary Category:The New Looney Tunes Show